Attention
by MooqieLove
Summary: He stares at her everyday. She doesn't notice. What he would do for just one glance...  Multiple POV story, I tried not to name any more characters necessary to make the story understandable.  Series of one-shots from the same scenario.
1. Attention

He could never have her.

He continued to stare.

They could never be together.

His eyes never left her profile.

Suddenly she was standing. She was coming towards him.

She passed him. He let out an unsteady sigh. She hadn't even looked his way.

He would do anything to have her look at him. Just for a second. Couldn't she tell how astounded she made him? She shouldn't even be a blip on his radar. He had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who loved him dearly. A girlfriend who would slit his throat if she knew who held his current attentions.

But he never looked away.

She made her way to the front of the class. She tossed her hair back as she laughed unconsciously. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had no idea the effect that simple gesture had on him _or half of the men in the classroom_, he thought jealously. He had noticed how more than one pair of eyes moved in her direction instantly.

Her laughter was like bells chiming in the daylight. He hoped that that man, no, that _boy_, appreciated her laugh. He wished he could cause her to laugh like he does.

He sees him reach for her and feels bile rising into his throat.

_Everything comes to him so easily_, he thought. _Why should he get everything?_ He has money, he has fame, and he has her attention.

Money and fame are unnecessary for him to live happily. Her attention is what he would kill for.

He feels arms wrap around his shoulder blades and he stiffens. He is still staring at the girl of his dreams which means it is the attention of his unwanted girlfriend that he has gained. He suppresses a shudder and kisses her dutifully.

He feels eyes on him.

He whips around.

He wants to cry out.

He has her attention now.

She glares at him with heated dislike and he wishes he could run.

_When had he turned into such a coward_, he thought idly as he tries not to show his distress.

Any man worthy of her would drop what he was doing, and drop the girlfriend, and run to her. He couldn't stand the burning in her eyes.

He wants to hold her.

Assure he it's nothing.

He never wanted her to see him kiss this unsavory girl again.

But she had.

Her eyes and face relaxed as they looked past him.

She turned around.

She sat with _him_.

Further away than was necessary.

They start working and they dutifully ignore him.

His eyes drop to his desk and sees that he is holding hands with Lavender. He hadn't even noticed.

He gives her hand an obligatory squeeze as she continues her incessant chatter.

He continues to stare.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this! Please review! Any feedback would be lovely :) I want to make this a mini serious with different points of view from numerous people in the class, but I need feedback first! Let me know if anyone would be up for it!<p> 


	2. Unsure

He could feel something was wrong.

She is laughing too loud.

She is being too playful.

She is touching him too much.

She is also ignoring her surroundings, something she never did before. She would never usually allow herself to be caught unawares, but he noticed how she fumbled over a loose floorboard that she had always deftly avoided.

He reaches out to help and instantly regrets it.

She grips his arm and continues her laughter.

He feels like part of a show, except he doesn't know any lines, let alone what part to play. He feels so unsure in his skin and to make matters worse he could feel he was suddenly being watched.

He turns around to see several pairs of eyes focused intently on the two of them.

_What in the world are they staring at?_

Could it be her incessant laughter that causes these looks? He looked a little closer and sees that some eyes look hungry and needy while others look angry. He is unsettled to note that the angrier looks seem aimed at him. Even his friend looks a little stormy, but it is probably just his imagination.

He looks back at her to see if she notices but she doesn't quite meet his eye.

Her smile is still there, plastered on her face, but her eyes are avoidant and downcast.

_Wait, has she been doing this on purpose? Didn't she realize just how ridiculous that was?_

He quirks an eyebrow in question and receives a sheepish look in return.

_At least, now that she was caught, she would be herself._

Her embarrassed eyes suddenly blazed.

He turns back around to look in the direction of her sudden distraction. He does not envy whoever is on the receiving end of that withering gaze.

He knew from personal experience just how much it could burn.

All he can see, however, is a happy couple. If he is being honest, he is a little disappointed in his friend for being with someone he isn't largely fond of and more than a little disgusted with their constant displays but it doesn't bother him nearly as much as it was apparently bothering her.

Then it hit him.

He blushes a little realizing just how stupid he was. He had always known how one of his friends felt, but never even pretended to know what was going on inside of her head and knew he'd be crazy if he tried.

He feels for his friends, but also knows not to butt in. They would skewer him.

They would simply work it out on their own.

_They had to, right?_

He turns to focus back on the task at hand.

She had gotten all of their supplies and had started for a table. He had initially planned on sitting in the back, but she sits suddenly and purposefully at a table in front, clearly not wishing to move any further.

He shrugged an sighed inwardly, then plopped down next to her. She _did_ have the supplies, after all.

He looks her in the eye and nodded.

She nods back in an unspoken agreement and they work on as though nothing had happened.

She seems relaxed and more herself. He smiles.

Instantly there is a burning in the back of his skull. He resists the urge to turn around and look into the face of doom.

He can picture his friend's face contorted in anger and reminds himself that it would all work out in the end.

_At least he hoped so._

* * *

><p>Although my story, Attention, was not widely received I really like the idea of a multi-POV situation so I went ahead with this piece. They were also meant to be separate stories but as I continue to write I feel like these should be combined into one story and can therefore have more room to progress with each character as I see fit. I want to give a shout out to theintrigueddirigibleplum as they were the only one to comment AND alert Attention, and for that I am thankful. I hope you enjoyed this! SuggestionsComments/Criticism are always welcomed!


End file.
